


Why you shouldn't mess with a little sister

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea keep popping in my head and I had to write it. It a short humorus story about why you shouldn't hit on a girl when someone who thinks of her as a little sister is there. And just what it takes for one guy to get that through his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you shouldn't mess with a little sister

Summary: Someone needed to learn a lesson of why you never say something perverted about a girl; especially in front of the boy who thought of her as a little sister.

Ron, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Seamus were all sitting at a table eating lunch; all of them seemed to be having a good time. Ron was sitting by Harry and right across from Hermione. Luna was sitting on Harry's other side and Seamus has sat himself right in front of her; much to someone's displeasure.

 

They were all eating or at least the we all getting ready to eat; having just go in the great hall. Hermione was getting her tea ready for her to drink. Ron was getting some more eggs on his already pretty much full plate. Seamus was getting some bacon; not seriously paying attention to what he as doing as he did so. To busy starting at Luna to do so. Speaking of Luna she had gotten her food handed to her by Harry; who was a lot closer to the foods she liked then she was. And Harry himself was simply buttering his toast. That is when Seamus decided to say what he had been dying to say for a while now; and most likely would die for saying it in the first place.

 

"Hey Luna how about you and me do some, one on one personal 'training' later. You know increase our stamina for later on?" This was said with a perverted giggle. A giggle that was quickly cut off as a knife buried itself in the wall on the left sides of his head; just missing him by less than an inch. Seeing this Seamus went wide eyed and looked at the four in front of him to see if he could tell which one it had come from; or if there was something worse going on.

 

Sadly, Seamus could tell nothing from the faces in front of him. In fact, they all acted as if he hadn't even said anything; let alone just had a knife thrown at him so hard that it was stuck hilt deep in the wall behind him. Ron was now eating his sausages, five at a time, paying him no mind and staring at Hermione. Who was calmly sipping her tea and watching everything around her with a slightly exasperated look on her face. One that got just a little bit more amused as she watched Luna who was staring off in the distance, a space looking on her small smile on her face as she did so. And all Harry was doing was slowly eating his eggs, eyes closed; obviously enjoying them. Seeing this Seamus sighed and sat back down and began to eat once again; trying to ignore the face that knife had been thrown at him.

 

Unfortunately, Seamus didn't seem to be able to stay quiet for long. Nor did he seem to have gained a mental filter for his mouth. Because not even five minutes after the knife had been buried into the wall behind the left side of his head he opened his mouth again; to do the same thing he had been doing right before the knife had been thrown at him.

 

"Hey Luna how about you and me go back to my room where I can teach you a new move I learned over the summer; it has a lot to do with flexibility." As he said this Seamus leered at Luna's chest. At least he was until something silver flew past his right eye and made itself at home in the wall just behind him. Jumping slightly at this Seamus looked behind him to see what it was; only to pale slightly when he caught sight of what it had been. It was a fork and it was so far in to the wall that that the only reason why Seamus could tell it was a fork was the words fork imprinted on the very tip of the handle.

 

Seamus knowing that, since it was only him and the others at the table, that it was one of the four in front of him looked wild eyed at them. Only to once again see them acting as if nothing had happened. The only thing that had changed was what they were doing from the last time he had saw them.

 

Ron was now eating his bacon, while Luna nibbled on her toast. Hermione had finished all of her breakfast and was now reading; what looked like to be a very thick and complicated book. While Harry was stirring his tea, preparing to drink it. See all of this Seamus growled softly to himself before slamming himself back into his seat; all the while glaring at the four in front of him.

 

Not that the other seemed to notice this as they continued to sit there in silence and ate. That is until Seamus, still not learning his lesson for the two previous time he tried, got up and lend on the wall behind Luna, so that he was right over her shoulder, before once again open his mouth to speak to Luna.

 

"You know if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together, preferably in a bed; how would you like that." As soon as this left, his mouth Seamus could only squeak in pure fear, as what Seamus was positive was a spoon buried itself in the wall between his legs. And this time it went far enough in to the wall that only the smallest amount of the silver handle could be seen.

 

Now completely terrified Seamus jumped up from the position he had fallen in when the spoon had been thrown at him and immediately began to scream at the four in front of him.

 

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING? NO WHY THE HELL DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING!? I KNOW IT IS ONE OF YOU GUYS! SO JUST STOP DOING IT AND THEN TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU ARE DOING IT!" After he finished saying this Seamus was panting hard and glare for all his worth at the now smiling four in front of him. Seeing their smiles Seamus started to get nervous. A nervousness that got even worse when Harry stood up and moved so that he was standing directly in front of him. A nervousness that turned into pure petrifaction when he heard what Harry had to say.

 

"Well Seamus, if you honestly must know, it was me that did all that and I promise you those WARNING will be the least of you worries if you hit on my LITTLE sister like that again. Because rest assure next time you saying anything even remotely similar like that to my sister I will NOT miss and I will be using something much more painful the forks, knifes and spoons to beat that lesson into you. So what do you think about that?"


End file.
